


夏季的随波逐流

by Hirscerf



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hirscerf/pseuds/Hirscerf
Summary: pwp龙猫
Relationships: 龙猫
Kudos: 3





	夏季的随波逐流

**Author's Note:**

> FF14 龙x猫，源于和朋友一起玩的猫龙猫互攻，是不成熟的车。写得很辛苦，没想到车那么难开，以后一定会好好学习。  
> 登场者  
> 龙男：吉鲁格勒  
> 猫男：尼斯•亚•加西列

夏季清晨薰衣草苗圃艳阳高照，吉鲁格勒终于禁不住尼斯死缠烂打答应他去太阳海岸休假三天，休息一下受到伊修加德重建剥削的劳碌肉体，顺便陪尼斯钓些神仙鱼放进自家的水族箱里。

吉鲁格勒顶着宛如如乌尔达哈夜空般深邃漆黑的黑眼圈坐在驾驶位上，尼斯•亞•加西列摇着毛尾巴从院子里走出来，锁上木门又拉下窗户的遮光板，大摇大摆走到车前往后坐塞下了两个贴满金属小贴纸的旅行箱，纵身跳进副驾驶座，车往那侧沉了一沉，吉鲁格勒跟着往他那边歪了一下身子，尼斯粗鲁地顺手揉了揉他的头发和龙角，三下五除二扣上安全带。

“啊啊，怎么走来着，那家旅社叫什么来着。”吉鲁格勒哑着嗓子在地图上比划。

“红莲旅社。”尼斯把遮阳帽推上去，从随身包里抽出一个笔记本，又从里面找出一张名片似的卡片，递给吉鲁格勒。

名片上印着格格鲁玖身披热带花环的图片，右边是花体描边的“红莲旅社”四个大字，“渚清沙白，沐浴金色阳光！与爱人共度浪漫时刻！”他一字一句地念道下面一行宣传标语。

“趁着人少我们去享受一下可能只有我们两个人的海滩。”尼斯咧开嘴露出灿烂的笑容，指挥着吉鲁格勒横冲直撞地往东拉诺西亚开去。

太阳海岸，地处东拉诺西亚，四季风和日丽，星历三到四月尤甚，作为艾欧泽亚公认的度假胜地，是家庭聚会亲友出行欢度闲暇的放松好去处。自从人流都乌泱乌泱地往天穹街涌，重建伊修加德大潮流开始以来，这片常年在艾欧泽亚销金窟排行榜上能挤进前三的度假海滩竟变得门可罗雀起来。

第一与第二在金蝶陆行鸟赛场与时装品鉴之间轮换。

这样一来吉鲁格勒与尼斯竟破天荒地被安排在三楼最抢手的房间里，朝东的露台上蓝白条纹相间的遮阳篷在微风中发出被鼓动的声音，棕榈叶磨蹭着木质凉台边缘向外伸出去，太阳海岸的雪白沙滩和碧海蓝天被框在露台的开口中仿佛向外展开的风景画册。  
吉鲁格勒光着脚踩在嘎吱响的木地板上，摘下墨镜走到矮小的木窗前向外看去。窗外的沙滩果然只有海鸟和螃蟹的脚印。尼斯的手神出鬼没地从背后拢了上来，他得意地说起自己和格格鲁玖软磨硬泡才拿下这间房，要吉鲁格勒犒劳他。他整个猫都贴到吉鲁格勒的身上，前胸贴着吉鲁格勒的后背，将吉鲁格勒的龙尾巴压到腿中间用小腿夹着。

“咳，你在摸什么呢。”吉鲁格勒摘下墨镜，回头越过肩头看向尼斯露出询问的表情。尼斯的手从吉鲁格勒的腰向上爬。“我在数你的肋骨，看看傲龙族比我们猫魅多几根骨头，不然怎么长那么高大？”手上的动作没有停，顺着吉鲁格勒的肋骨一格一格向上摸去，很快就摸到了胸口。他的手往下摁进吉鲁格勒胸口的肌肉块里，半尖的指甲隔着衬衣刮搔着吉鲁格勒的皮肤。吉鲁格勒太阳穴突突地跳起来。

尼斯的小腿紧紧地夹住吉鲁格勒的尾巴尖，不安分地用自己的尾巴在吉鲁格勒的小腿上扫来扫去，把吉鲁格勒蹭得鸡皮疙瘩立起来了。  
尼斯从吉鲁格勒的身后用带些短倒刺的猫舌舔过他没有被鳞片覆盖的皮肤，发出一些沙沙的声音，就和吉鲁格勒给他梳头发时发出的声音一样。  
吉鲁格勒哑着嗓子说：“能让我转身吗？”尼斯识趣得向后退了一步松开缠着吉鲁格勒的手，吉鲁格勒得以松动，转过身来果然看到尼斯脸上无辜的笑意，这笑容意味着他不怀好意。

尼斯伸出双手将他引到露台上，又按他在竹床上坐下，自己面对着吉鲁格勒在他的膝盖上坐下来，蓝白遮阳棚没有能挡住多少炽烈的阳光，尼斯从吉鲁格勒的眼睛里看到自己的影子被太阳光描了一道显眼的金边，然后他的眼睛就闭上了。  
尼斯的嘴唇从吉鲁格勒的鼻尖落下，一直亲到对方的嘴唇上，吸吮着吉鲁格勒舌尖，一面伸手解吉鲁格勒的衬衣襟扣。  
吉鲁格勒伸手托住尼斯的臀部将他往自己怀里按，手顺着尾巴向他的沙滩裤里摸进去。吉鲁格勒发现自己的手意外的没有受到贴身衣物的束缚，意识到这家伙沙滩裤里居然没有穿内裤。他突然想问问没有穿内裤的尼斯是把小兄弟往哪边放的，一边手掌在他的大腿上摩挲，顺着大腿外侧摸上去用手揉捏他的臀部。  
尼斯眯着眼睛，不出意料他得意地看到红晕爬上了吉鲁格勒的脖子，再是整张脸。  
吉鲁格勒的手已经爬到自己的腿中间了，他的半硬的阴茎隔着柔软的布料顶着自己。他离开吉鲁格勒的嘴唇，把自己的下巴放到吉鲁格勒的鼻尖上，对方炙热的嘴唇立刻落到自己的脖子上，他的衬衣被急躁地解开，那些吻又落在肩膀上，像下雨一样覆盖了他的胸口。

吉鲁格勒亲够了他的皮肤，用尖牙咬住尼斯柔软的乳头，一面用舌尖舔舐着。尼斯被舔得心猿意马，从喉咙口难耐得挤出一声闷哼，“吉鲁…格勒。”他用鼻音喊他的名字，吉鲁格勒“嗯”了一声，舔湿手指从宽阔的短裤里摸到了尼斯的臀缝。  
吉鲁格勒快速地从前到后抓了一把，手掌挤捏着尼斯的阴囊，手指向上不停地推送。尼斯嘴里发出餍足的声音，双手紧紧勾住吉鲁格勒的脖子和他亲吻，不如说是不顾对方意见地舔咬对方遭殃的嘴唇和舌头。  
吉鲁格勒的指腹在尼斯柔软的穴口磨了几下，一点一点向里探进去。尼斯没有耐心，把吉鲁格勒的裤子解开，一手握住他半勃起的性器往自己的大腿摩擦。  
吉鲁格勒一手覆在尼斯不安分的腰肢上，尼斯的性器兴致来得很快，顶在吉鲁格勒的小腹上颤动着摩擦他的皮肤，留下醒目的水渍。  
尼斯的喘息喷在吉鲁格勒的脸上，他总算愿意离开被啃肿了的嘴唇，接着充满攻击性的啃咬落在被鳞片盖着和没有盖着的皮肤上。吉鲁格勒喜欢这种带点痛的温情，鳞片被猫的犬齿咬起来时他感到头皮发麻，不自觉地往尼斯的颈侧埋进鼻子，促狭的呼吸充斥着尼斯升高的体温散发出的甜腻味道。

“进来啊。”尼斯皱着眉毛伸出手，帮助吉鲁格勒给他扩张后穴的手指，推进自己的滑腻的后穴里浅浅地抽插，脸上委屈的表情让吉鲁格勒分不清他是吃了痛还是急躁难耐。他已经被尼斯揉得有些不爽，但是又顾虑尼斯阴晴不定，如果他真的吃痛，甚至会用手肘顶开自己。  
听到尼斯这句命令似的话，他抽出手指将他的臀部抓住托起来向自己肿胀的性器上放，尼斯的手指将吉鲁格勒的性器前段夹住往自己的柔软的穴口插进去，吉鲁格勒的手臂紧紧箍住尼斯的腰肢，刚刚一找到入口便急不可耐地向上顶去。  
尼斯的后穴突然被吉鲁格勒填满，他下意识“喵”了一声，被吉鲁格勒用舌头堵住了嘴。腰被吉鲁格勒的手扣着，他想说有点痛，但是这种被塞满的感觉比痛来得更舒服。  
尼斯竭力挺起胸让自己的乳头蹭在吉鲁格勒胸口的鳞片上，挺着腰把吉鲁格勒送到自己穴腔的深处然后让他离开，再深入，再离开。  
吉鲁格勒比尼斯高了一个头还多，尼斯被摁得弓起了背，脚趾蜷缩起来，腿被吉鲁格勒的腰分开。他觉得自己的腰快被吉鲁格勒摁断了，肚子里还有个东西在自己舒服的地方碾来碾去，酸胀难耐，但是还不够。  
尼斯的手指滑到吉鲁格勒的胸前，用指甲在他的乳头上剐蹭，吉鲁格勒被激得一下将他的腰肢猛地摁下，尼斯发出一声惨叫。

吉鲁格勒停了一会儿，他的鼻子埋在尼斯的发从里，呼出的热气在尼斯的耳根逗得它不断地抖耳朵，一下一下拍在吉鲁格勒的脸侧。  
“怎么了？光之战士体能不足了吗？”尼斯自顾自摆着腰在吉鲁格勒结实的下腹上磨蹭自己勃起的性器，后穴里自己手掌里玩过的阳具的形状还硬挺着，这时候说“体能不足”对双方都为时尚早。  
吉鲁格勒勾了勾嘴巴在尼斯的头顶落下一个吻，“还早呢。”说罢将他抱起来，让他的胸口抵在露台旁的木板墙上，一条腿抬到自己的腰上用手扣住，另一条腿自然放下，想让他仅凭一条腿立住。吉鲁格勒把尼斯摁在墙上下身又抽送起来。  
吉鲁格勒站直之后才发现尼斯绷紧的脚尖因为体型差别离开地面，整个身体都被他提在空中了。他的手托着尼斯的腰侧不让他掉下去，尼斯双手紧紧的抠在木板墙上，吉鲁格勒冲撞他的穴口时尼斯的囊袋拍在他的腿上，发出汁水粘腻的“啪啪”声，混合着尼斯喉头挤出来有节奏的“嗯…嗯”声。

起初是尼斯紧紧的抓住墙板弓着腰，吉鲁格勒听到他含糊不清地把脸埋在手臂里咕哝，进地再深一点，再粗暴一点也可以，他便将尼斯摁住抵在墙上，下身的抽插动作把尼斯往墙上钉凿，尼斯再也说不出什么再进深一点之类的话，喉咙里的气音被吉鲁格勒顶得断断续续，双腿大开脚趾偶尔能碰到地面，更多的是虚浮在空中，自己的尾巴被吉鲁格勒提起来，臀部也不自然地翘起来，在吉鲁格勒面前门户大开。  
吉鲁格勒的性器好像在他的肚子里找到了一条甬道，像要把他钉在木板墙上一样不停向前推。尼斯呜咽着从喉头发出咕噜声，他收回一只手艰难地套弄自己的性器，吉鲁格勒察觉到，便放下一只手来握紧他的手掌快速地撸动起尼斯兴致高昂的性器来，一直到他射出来，精液从尼斯的指缝渗到吉鲁格勒的手掌中。  
吉鲁格勒手上还有尼斯的精液，他用手指将它抹在尼斯的胸上，一边轻轻地拧着尼斯硬挺起来的乳尖。尼斯从胸前开始一个激灵，接着从肩膀震颤到脚尖，后穴一紧绞得吉鲁格勒差点缴械。  
吉鲁格勒贴着他的脸亲吻他有点失神的眼睛，被套弄得射出了一发的尼斯后穴依然滚烫，吉鲁格勒感到自己插在他体内的性器被绞得紧紧的。  
护月之民的狩猎本性就让食髓知味的猎人从来没有停住的时候。  
“等一下，亲爱的，你这样我会射出来的，放松点。”他耐心地啮咬猫魅毛茸茸的耳尖，用手指将尼斯的菊穴掰开，抽出阴茎又整根埋了进去，性器上小小的突刺让刚刚从高潮中醒转过来的尼斯舒服地摆动尾巴，连带窄小的臀部也主动往吉鲁格勒的怀里送。  
尼斯的阴茎半软下来，垂在腿间，在空气中无助地摇晃着，但是好像还没有打算停下的意思。“射出来啊，你打算坚持多久？”他的声音从鼻腔里黏糊糊地冒出来。

尼斯转头由下而上望着身后的吉鲁格勒，他的眼睛在阳光下半眯着，瞳孔挤成一条窄窄的线，被吉鲁格勒的阴影笼罩着，脸上的薄汗顺着下巴滑下来掉在木地板上。  
蓝白条纹的遮阳篷在海风中被吹得翻腾起来，热带花朵的甜美香气跟绿色的阴影在风中摇曳落在尼斯和吉鲁格勒的身体上。  
吉鲁格勒将尼斯从墙边捞起来转而将他按到在竹床上，令他背朝上趴好，自己骑在他的臀部，一手向后并紧了尼斯的两只膝盖，一手向前拂开左右摇摆的毛尾巴，扶着自己的阴茎向他的后穴顶进去。  
尼斯并紧大腿根无意识的向上顶送自己的臀部，脑袋里的想法被吉鲁格勒冲撞得七零八落，他舒服得翘起小腿，脚掌从背后像海浪一样拍打在吉鲁格勒的背上，碰到吉鲁格勒的尾巴，和它缠在一起。  
“啊…哈…吉鲁格勒，吉鲁格勒…”尼斯含糊不清地喘息，被喊着名字的人抓紧他的手腕，将他的手掌放到自己的大腿上，高潮再次来临时，尼斯的手指突然收紧在吉鲁格勒的大腿内侧抠出两条粉色的血痕，吉鲁格勒总算没有能忍住在尼斯的穴腔里射出来。他的肌肉反射性的抽搐了两下，紧接着紧绷的身体舒展开。他垂下头贴着尼斯趴了一会儿。  
尼斯摇晃着小腿把吉鲁格勒从自己的屁股上赶下去，翻了个身，也不管从后穴溢出来的精液，他有点累，明明也没做什么嘛，他想，还有，得快点擦干净不然洗澡可就麻烦了。吉鲁格勒进房间拿了纸巾将尼斯腿间细致地擦干净，俯身趴到竹床上歪过头和尼斯面对面躺着。尼斯半闭着眼睛看着他，眼底流出困倦的意味，又动了动脑袋，用鼻尖顶着吉鲁格勒的鼻子，细细地哼出一声：谢谢。  
吉鲁格勒想他是想谢谢自己给他清理干净了吧，他回答：没什么，应该的。

棕榈叶在海风中摇摆的沙沙声抚慰着疲劳的伊修加德劳动者，两人鼻尖对着鼻尖没一会儿便陷入了阳光下慵懒的休憩中。  
在尼斯的日程表里，等月亮升起，太阳海岸的夜晚降临，他还有大鱼要钓。但是这会儿，他怀里抱着的漂亮大鱼是吉鲁格勒。


End file.
